meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Naggapatzi Whiskers
Whiskers Naggapatzi(VWF147) was born on November 25, 2009 in the Whiskers Mob. Her mother was Ella and her father was Thundercat. Her litter-mates were Princess Madcat(VWM143), Rosie(VWM144), Blonzig(VWF145), Penetrant(VWF146) and VWM148. They survived threw their first few weeks and started foraging with the adults. Ella gave birth to a new litter in March making Naggapatzi and her litter-mates no longer the pups of the group. She was still too young to help out with the new pups. Naggapatzi and her litter suvived to adulthood. Her brothers started to rove while Naggapatzi and her sisters started to be evicted. She was evicted for the first time in March 2011 along with her sister Penetrant. In June Ella lost dominance to her eldest daughter Oriole, however she was ousted by Enili. Not along after Enili started to evict females from the group, Naggapatzi was evicted in July 2011 after Enili had evicted all the older females. Sadly in August Naggapatzi's sister Penetrant died. That same month Naggapatzi was pregnant along with Oriole while Enili gave birth. Naggapatzi aborted the next month. The following month Naggapatzi became pregnant again along with Enili, she was evicted with her sisters and mother but was the only one who made it back into the group. In October both females aborted and Naggapatzi was evicted again. In early 2012 Naggapatzi and her two sisters Treva The Renewer and Enili all became pregnant. March 2012, Naggapatzi gave birth to her litters but it was abandoned by the group however Naggapatzi wasn't evicted. By then Naggapatzi was the oldest subordinante female in Whiskers today and if something were to happen to Enili, Nagapatzi would most likely take dominance. However Naggapatzi and her younger sister Treva the Renewer were evicted in August 2012 and were absent from the mob. Toyota The two evictees reappeared in September nearby a group called the Toyota Mob. The group consisted of two adults and three sub-adults so the two females trailed the mob and invaded the mob. Naggapatzi took dominance from Firefly, the seven month old dominant female. The current dominant male Fingal had taken to roving and wasn't present in the group at the time. A former dominant male of the Toyota named Rococo returned to the group after roving and re-established dominance again. However Rococo was reported to have TB in October but Naggapazti soon became pregnant. In November Naggapatzi litter-mate brother Princess Madcat joined the Toyota and took over as the dominant male when Rococo's condition took a turn for the worse. In December 2012 Rococo died of TB, in that same month Naggapatzi gave birth but her litter was sadly lost, most likely killed by Treva The Renewer who was pregnant at the time. In March 2013 in spite being a dominant female, Naggapatzi went roving. Her roving was unsuccessful as she could not find a mate. In the following month, Naggapatzi's brother and dominant male Princess Madcat was displaced from the group along with Keyser when four wild males from Honey Badgers joined the group. Naggapatzi eventually fell pregnant and gave birth to her first surviving litter in December 2013. Shortly afterwards she fell pregnant again and had a second litter in March 2014. Sadly, not long after that the Toyota was lost. Naggapatzi was Last Seen in May 2014 along with the rest of the group. Offspring First litter born in December 2013, fathered by an unknown male VTY?050, Last Seen in May 2014 VTY?051, Last Seen in May 2014 VTY?052, Last Seen in May 2014 VTY?053, Last Seen in May 2014 Second litter born in March 2014, fathered by an unknown male. Unknown number of pups, all were Last Seen in May 2014 Links Whiskers Mob Toyota Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Toyota meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Roving females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats